Leonard Churchill Mas7er
''Overview Church is a Spartan II, and used to be a Commander in the UNSC Navy; he is currently in command of his old frigate, the UNSC Flamig Heart, which he stole back from the UNSC. His mother and father were killed by Yoko. He is a very skilled fighter, and fears almost nothing. His advanced, personally upgraded MJOLNIR armor boosts his already amazing strength, speed, and reaction time, and makes him nearly unstoppable when compared to other Spartans. He is also very skilled with most weapons, and it is rare for him to find a weapon and NOT be able to use it. He will do anything to get a mission done, and becomes very serious when he needs to be. His most important goal in combat, however, is to keep all of his allies safe from harm. He recently underwent major augmentations after being revived; these were meant for him to be able to be useful against the amazingly powerful enemies he started facing. However, after being assigned to stop Yoko and Yuno from eliminating Crimson team, these extra augmentations proved to be useless; he barely stood a chance, and Yuno even killed Mari. Altough he survived the encounter, he then quit the UNSC, and managed to get Mari back from Ria. He currently stays in his house with Mari and his daughter Celia, claiming that he will "...never put on armor again unless is absolutely needed." He spends some of his time as a musician, playing various pieces in his house and the area around it. He is currently training for personal reasons. ''Weapons & Equipment Ever since Church quit the UNSC, he only has access to his limited "Personal Armory": *Semi-Auto, 3-Round Burst Fire Battle Rifle *Fully Automatic Assault Rifle *Dual SMGs *Dual M6D Magnums *High-Powered Sniper Rifle *Standard Military Shotgun *Dual Covenant Energy Swords *Forerunner Scattershot *Forerunner Light Rifle *Forerunner Surpressor *Fire (When angry) *Lancelot Assault System (Emergency and Important missions) Equipment (Essentially whatever Church has in his armory or armor): *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **Dual Energy Daggers **Medical-Bubble Shield **Jetpack/Thrustpack **Hologram Projector **Regeneration-Field Producer **Auto-Sentry Defense Unit **COMMSOISAR: COMMS of infinite speed and range; used to talk with far away people *Musical Stuff **Guitar **Drum set **Microphone **Countless Other Pieces of Musical Equipment ''Special Abilities Church has a few Special abilities that he can use in combat. The first is using his Soul Partner, Mari. They can then Resonate heir Soul wavelengths to unleash purely destructive attacks. Church is also able to create and control fire in the rare condition that he goes berserk. You can tell the strength of the various attacks according to their colors; red fire is normal, and blue fire is more intense and powerful. The various "special attacks" he can use are as follows: *Normal Flame Attacks: When extremely angry or upset, Church is suddenly surrounded by fire and his eyes turn red: **Fireball: Church shoots a large fireball at his target. **Fire Blast: Church shoots a large, constant stream of fire for a few seconds. **Flame Shield: Church forms a sphere/hemisphere (depending on target's position) of intense blue flames around whatever he wants to protect. **Flame Teleport: Church disappears in a column of flames, then reappears the same way in anyplace he wants. **Solar Flare: Church condenses a massive ball of fire, then unleashes it in a single, powerful stream. *Flame Resonance Attacks: Church resonates with Mari to form incredible flame attacks; these attacks are made up of blue fire, and are much stronger than normal: **Pheonix Blaze: Church forms a Tidal-Wave of intense blue fire, then shoves it at the enemy. **More to be revealed in Upcoming RPs *Soul Resonance Attacks: Church and Mari resonate to increase their strengths and abilities: **To be Revealed in later RPs Allies'' The Following is a list of (some) of Church's many friends/allies: *Evo - Church's Sister; a good friend when she really needs to be. *Grif - Grif tends to not like Church at all, despite his major attitude changes. *Marq - An old friend of Church; Church worked with Marq back when he was still a Spartan. *Yoko - Seen as a good friend of Church; her death greatly upset him, and made his berserk from Yuno's death go into a "Total Berserk". His total loss of control showed that he truly cares about her. *Yoko (Evil Verse) - Church kind of saw her as a friend before she left for Evil Verse. *Stacker & Vaz - Some of Church's good friends. Their playfulness sometimes keeps Church sane in his new life of no-fun. *Yuno Gasai - Originally seemed to dislike her, but it was shown that he actually cares for her when he went "Total Berserk" after her death. *Celia - Church's daughter; most likely the one person he cares about the most, even after his recent changes. *RL - RL was Church's informant before he left the UNSC; they still remain good friends however. *Danny-048 - A fellow Spartan-II who served in the Human-Covenant war. Became good allies afterwards and sometimes they work as partners. Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:UNSC Category:Military career Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Former UNSC Category:Church's Characters